Golden Hearted
by Ethereal Wanderer
Summary: "He assumes she was just another powered human, another one of Earth's mightiest heroes. He would have never guessed she would turn out to be a villain instead."
1. Chapter 1

The Avengers were reunited for a second time, the circumstances better than first time, but still with a problem on hand. They were gathered around a table in the same room they apprehended Loki, but all new furniture and equipment and a fully repaired wall. The Iron Man pressed a few buttons on his weird midgardian tablet and her image shot up in front of them, detailed writings underneath. Stark read out loud, annoyance clear in his voice.

"You guys remember her. Name: Evelyn Evans. Powers include: superhuman strength and resistance, flight, turning things into gold. That last one is new. Weaknesses: try blasting her head off. Who filled this in? Someone tell Fury that's more a recommendation than an actual weakness."

Thor was silently looking at the woman's face. He remembered her well despite the picture being taken before she acquired her powers: a bashful look, almost as if the camera scared her, with big dark rimmed glasses and hair pulled up in a tight bun. The white shirt was the only visible clothing, but it was a far cry from the lacy dark blouse and generous low cut V neck she had when they met. He could picture her in his mind as if it all happened just that morning.

The chitauri army was pouring through the giant portal in the sky. She stood out, alone in the middle of the street, most of the humans having ran as far away as possible at the first sight of the monsters and giant portal in the sky. Like the valiant man he was, he rushed to save the damsel in distress. He was beyond surprised when the said damsel punched one of the chitauri soldiers and became even more curious when she floated a few inches off the ground and punched a few others. Her attention snapped to him soon after, her dark hair flowing as she glided closer. She looked him up and down, her expression bored as if it were just another day on Earth.

"I assume you know what's going on here?"

"The chitauri army is invading." She furrowed her brows, arms crossed. She was still a few inches off the ground, almost at eye level with him and he had to admit she had quite the mesmerizing eyes, light brown, with little wisps of golden yellow. Such a silly thing to notice while aliens were closing in.

"Well that explains a lot... Any idea how to stop this?"

"We have to find my brother, we have a plan, but we need his weapon." She sighed long and hard, looking more annoyed than anything else. She seemed to consider something, looking at the chitauri forces and then back at him again.

"Okay big guy. I'll stick around, you point me at the bastard when you see him."

"He's not a bastard, he's adopted!" That was when she first smiled, shacking her head with a little chuckle. She look him over once more, a shadow playing behind those eyes and sly grin. Thor felt a pang of guilt for actually enjoying the predatory gaze she was giving him. He made a mental note to visit Jane after they save Earth from his brother.

"Got a name, _funny_ guy?"

Chitauri soldiers swarmed them before he got to answer. He was impressed at the woman's agility and endurance as she fought with him side by side. He threw his hammer at a creature that was sneaking behind her, Mijolnir landing some feet in front of her. He remembered her frown when she couldn't lift it and the smirk when he called the hammer back into his hand. Such a hypnotic smile, eyes sharp and determinate, as if it she had found a challenge she would enjoy conquering. They found each other back to back, chitauri focusing on them.

"My name is Thor. What shall I call you, my lady?" She looked at him, amusement written all over her face as she caught a chitauri by the throat and crushed it. He almost gasped at the display, more so because she looked so unaffected. He assumes she was just another powered human, another one of Earth mightiest heroes. He would have never guessed she would turn out to be a villain instead.

"The Norse god of thunder?"

"In the flesh!"

"And I suppose this brother we're looking for is named Loki?"

"You've heard of us!"

"And when I thought this day wasn't going to get any more interesting..." She punched another creature just as he took out the rest with his hammer. When they were done, she turned towards him, hand extended and despite all the strength behind her punches, her skin felt soft against his. "Evelyn. Nice too meet you Thor, God of Thunder." She said his name in a way like no other, half praise, half dare, as if she acknowledged his status but thought she could still take him nonetheless. He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles without thought, the gesture registering only after his lips touched her skin.

"The pleasure is all mine, lady Evelyn." She flashed him another toothy grin, stealing another glance at his hammer and letting her hand slide painfully slow from his. She was doing things to him and perhaps if he weren't so entranced he would have realized she was nothing but trouble. But the red flag came later, after the portal had been closed and his brother in their grasps.

"So you're the God of Mischief." She circled him like a hungry predator, the wolfish smirk on par with the ones his dear brother used to flash. "Too bad. We could have had some fun together, you and I."

"Release me and maybe I'll allow you to rule by my side." She scoffed, looking offended, but smiled at the same time.

"Something tells me you're not worth all that trouble. Besides..." She leaned in to whisper at his ear, but loud enough that Thor had heard it. "The world is already at my feet."

She looked the part as she said those words, mischief in her eyes and wicked tongue. Thor played it as bravado, mixed with a flirty personality at the time. In hindsight, he should have noticed the act, years upon years spent with a trickster in the family. But as those doe like eyes turned on him, he could only see the rose and not the thorns beneath.

"Well it's been fun and all, but I'll be going back to my vacation." She turned towards Thor, all sweet and alluring, catching him off guard. "Unless you want to have some fun, God of Thunder."

"I'm sorry lady Evelyn-"

"You're already taken, figures. Well if it doesn't work out, come find me." She winked at him and took off through the gap in the wall, her voice etched into his memory until Tony's broke the silence.

"Guys, where is the Tesseract?"

"That little thief!"

Thor shook his head, taking a deep breath and stealing one more glance at the floating picture. What was done was done and there was nothing he could do to change the past. Instead, he should focus on the future. They had been looking for her since that day, almost 2 months ago. The woman was like a ghost, appearing one place in a second, then halfway across the world the next. And that was when they traced her at all. The sad truth was they had no idea where she was most on the time.

"How did you find her?"

"So she kicked some mafioso out of his mansion and killed a few of his goons. Been living there for a few days." Thor's heart sank. She hadn't really done anythingparticularly nefarious after stealing the Tesseract. Mostly visiting places on Earth and booking hotels. There had even been proof that she helped a family out of being evicted, the odd shaped gold pieces being traced back to her powers. But now she was taking lives. How could he still hope there was some good in her as well?

"When has she gotten so out of control?"

"She's always been out of control. She stole the damn Tesseract."

"But she helped during the battle in New York." He couldn't deny there was still some unrealistic hope that the woman was not at fault. Yet there was no other explanation for the disappearance of the Tesseract and it also explained how she was traveling from one place to the next instantaneously.

"From what I understood she was caught in the crossfire. It wasn't exactly the rushing to our aid type of thing." Natasha added in her usual unimpressed voice. Thor regarded her for a moment, her frame small in the black leather chair. She didn't look it, but the Black Widow was also capable and dangerous.

"Hm. She seemed like a nice kid back then." Tony's remark made several of the Avengers turn to him with questioning looks, but Thor changed the subject. He was eager to solve this mess and return the Space Stone back in Asgard's vault were it belonged.

"So what do we know about her?" Natasha flipped a document open, but she didn't need to read any of the words, the information already read and analyzed, if she hadn't been the one to gather it in the first place.

"Nothing much. She was a science major, a bit antisocial if you ask me. Teachers and colleagues had only nice things to say about her, she learned well, was well spoken and helped whenever she could. Had a lot of acquaintances, but no real friends though. She stopped attending classes just a few weeks before New York. No previous sings of powers, so we assume that's when she got them."

"No family?"

"Raised by a single mother. Died about two years before she dropped out."

"And these powers, do we know how she got them?"

"No clue, but I'm sure Fury knows more than he's letting on. He's been kind of shady about the whole thing." There was a long silence as everything sank in. They basically knew nothing about her, or the extent of her powers. Since when did she turn things to gold? But she was far from indestructible, the cut on her arm from a chitauri spear fresh in his memory. Tony spoke first after a moment.

"I'm going to be sitting this one out. Banner as well"

"What? Why?"

"I am a busy man, Captain. And I'm pretty sure Goldilocks here can take her alone."

"What could be more important than the Tesseract?" Natasha interest was clearly peaked, her sharp gaze studying Tony's every gesture, but it was Banner who spoke, full of a childlike enthusiasm.

"We've encrypted a code from the stone in Loki's scepter. It's truly amazing, like nothing I've ever seen."

"We're saving the world on a different front guys. Have fun with our little thief."

The two left the room, not before Stark changed the picture of Evelyn with a map and coordinates. The captain let out an exasperated sigh and stood up, looking at them in turn, assessing the unexpected change in plans. Him, Thor, Natasha and Clint had to be enough.

"Alright, we got one shot at this before she uses the Tesseract and we loose her again." Somehow Thor doubted she was going to run this time.

* * *

so this was Chapter 1/6

Let me know how ooc this turns out to be :))

Can also find it on tumblr :P


	2. Chapter 2

This turned out way longer than expected...

Quick note, if you're unfamiliar with inhumans... her origins may be a little confusing _

Oh and I'm swapping the order of 2 of movies, hope no one minds:))

* * *

The jet left them a few miles away, having to hide their presence so they wouldn't spook her, but Thor had been impatient the entire the flight there. As soon as the airlock opened he took on ahead, hammer in hand, ignoring The Captain's shouts. He prouded himself for having grown a lot in the past few years, having learned from his lessons and becoming more calculated with time. It all seemed to have gone out the proverbial window as the aircraft hit the ground. He was filled with a thrill he couldn't explain, something akin to the one before a battle. He blamed it on the urgency of the situation, the Tesseract was highly important and it needed to return to Asgard as soon as possible. But deep down he knew he was lying to himself. And doing quite a poor job at it, too.

The mansion came into view fast, golden statues decorating the front lawn in dissaray. It was quite huge compared to other midgardian houses, but not much compared to anything on Asgard. As he got closer, he realized the figures were not statues at all, but human men encased in gold, their faces forever twisted in horror. It was a cruel fate and he wondered if they died instantly or slowly suffocated on the inside. He was not scared of the woman and he was not one to turn down a fight, but even he had to admit what he was doing was foolish - going head first to an enemy he knew close to nothing about. Could she turn him to gold as well? Could she do it from afar or did she need to touch him? Will he join the poor souls scattered in her garden?

None of the scenarios he played in his head as he pushed open the heavy doors could have prepared him for what actually happened.

Evelyn had been expecting the Avengers to make their entrance sooner rather than later. The blue toy she acquired was even more spectacular than she could have ever dreamed, it gave her the power she had always wished her: teleportation. She was happy with her newfound set of skills. Never had she thought a silly supplement pill was going to give her powers and flying was still pretty neat. But as it was human nature to crave just a little more, it could have been better.

Though, apparently she was not entirely human. On the other hand, _inhuman_ was rather dramatic and made her feel like she just _had to_ be bad. Or at least just a bit on the morally gray side. She wasn't entirely sure if the Terrigen did more to her than activate her powers. In the brief explanation she was given by some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents she was left under the impression some people were not as lucky as she had been with her new abilities. She should probably stop complaining about not getting exactly what she wanted and be grateful she hadn't grown scales or went insane instead.

The truth was she had always harbored a darker side, pushed deep down by society's never-ending list of rules and proper etiquette and a desire to make her mother proud. But under those layers of pristine white shirts and ugly plated sweaters there had always been a little devil waiting to burst out. It would have been tragically comedic if she would have sprouted horns and turned red, but in a poetic justice kind of way. Thought it seemed that the Terrigen didn't care much for moral alignment.

She petted the orange tabby that brushed by her leg, one of the many strays she had gathered over the day and a half she had been living there and went to the window. She was admiring her handiwork on the front lawn, wondering if she should add one more statue on the far left corner by the hedges, when _he_ came down from the sky. She had not been expecting the God of Thunder to show up.

After her encounter with Earth's mightiest and after she stole from them, research had been in order. She spent way more time than she cared to admit to anyone reading about each and every one of them. People everywhere were curious about New York and the heroes that saved them and news, or sometimes just rumors, blasted the internet like wildfire. She found more about some and close to nothing about others, but what everyone was clear on was that the gods of Thunder and Mischief had went back to Asgard. Yet there he was, looking all sorts of hot and just a little bit angry. The smirk on her lips was impossible to control as she made her way to the door to greet her first guest of the day. She was going to enjoy herself a little bit.

Thor pushed the door open prepared for anything. Or so he had thought.

She had been right there by the door and in the second it took him to realize, her arms were around his neck pulling him further inside the hallway, soft lips crashing onto his, sweet and warm and entirely irresistible. And so he kissed her back, their mouths like two pieces of a puzzle. Her nails scraped the back of his neck as she grabbed a hold of his hair. Her body was pressed flushed to his as she was floating off the ground, just a bit above him, and for a moment she felt like she was slipping away. On instinct, his own arms encased around her frame pressing her even tighter to him and she smiled into the kiss, biting his lover lip when she pulled away.

"And I thought you'd never come." She was just as he remembered her from that day: confident and flirty. And a little too dangerous. His grip tightened around her, but this time to make sure she wasn't going to escape. Her intoxicating smile only grew, her eyes lighting up with what he could only call, for lack of a better word, mischief. Still in his arms she let her finders trace one of the clasps on his cape and it started turning golden beneath the skin. It spread like ink on paper and stopped suddenly as her hand took hold of his chin instead and lifted his head to meet her sharp gaze. "Careful there, handsome. It would be a real shame if you'd be reduce to a garden gnome."

"I'm not here for games. We know you took the Tesseract. It belongs on Asgard." She traced a finger from his chin down his neck, her eyes soft and warm. She looked nothing like the killer she truly was. Or was she? Maybe she couldn't have killed him on the spot, but her seemingly delicate hand was still resting just above the collar of his armor.

"Maybe I should visit there next. I imagine it's quite the sight."

"The only place you'll be visiting is a prison cell." She laughed, placing her head on his shoulder like it was the most natural thing to do.

"Oh you're so sweet, thinking any prison could hold me." He wondered if he should demand she be taken to Asagard to be imprisoned. If Loki couldn't escape, Evelyn surely had no chance. But before his thought was fully formed her lips were by his ear, a shiver running down his spine as her hot breath tickled.

"Your friends are finally here." She was out of his grasp in an instant, her hands pushing his apart just enough to fly up and away. As the team barged through the door he finally took her in better, the silky black robe hanging dishevel from her body. Her arms were covered under the long selves, but her legs were bare and neckline revealing. He was glad he hadn't noticed her state of undress when she had been in his grip. She wicked at him when his gaze finally went from the ridiculously low helm of the robe to her meet her eyes.

"Miss Evans, there doesn't need to be a fight." The Captain stepped forwards, reminding Thor there were other people in the room now. What would they have thought if they came just minutes earlier and saw them in their embrace? What had he been thinking? From the air above them, Evelyn sighed and crossed her arms, the top of her breasts even more in sight.

"I imagine there will be, I'm not handing over the cube."

The arrow was shot without warning, but she still caught it with little effort. What she didn't count on was the explosive on it. She was blasted on the opposite wall, the air being momentarily knocked out of her.

"Find the Tesseract!" The redhead took off running along the hallway. Evelyn almost smirked, but she decided to play it as if she was worried. No need to play all her cards just yet. She pretended to go after the other woman, but as the Captain came to intercept her she turned, taking him by surprise mid jump and hitting him square in the face. What followed was a series of dodging various things throws at her, from shields to hammer to arrows. She learned her lesson with the last one, no more catching stuff. They were good opponents,but her focus turned to the one who claimed he was a damned God. She had seen him fight in New York; he was not on his best game. Was it perhaps because of her? She made it her mission to taunt him.

"God of Thunder or not, you're getting slow." She flew around him, his other 2 team mates stuck under a bookcase she punched them in. Her hands went around his neck from behind, her chin resting on his shoulder as he tried to grab at her. "Or maybe your heart's not really into this fight. Rather we'd be up for other things."

"Stop this nonsense!" His large hand took hold of her ankle and he pulled her off him. Or more precisely, she let go and floated in front of him, his fingers still curled around her leg. She smiled innocently, but her eyes spoke of sins, daring him to move his gaze up her leg. He heard the Cap finally help Clint from under the pile of books and splintered shelves and was met with her other led in his face as she spun in mid air. He was sent flying, releasing her ankle in the process. She was gone from sight for maybe a moment, before returning with Natasha, her hand glowing around the Widow's neck, the fabric of her suit already turning to gold.

"Guys, we have a problem." The redhead had the Tesseract in hand, or rather, just the carcass of it, one of the sides smashed open. It wasn't glowing anymore, clearly missing whatever had been inside of it. The sleeve on her right hand, the one curled around Natasha's neck, moved up her arm revealing a blue stone encased in a golden bracelet. She already had the Space Stone on her, they lost before the fight even begun.

"This is going to play in two ways. One, you leave here, never come back and we all live happily ever after. Or two, your friend here is going to be very shiny in a minute." Her eyes snapped to Clint as he was pulling on the bow's string. "I may not have time to fully turn her, but she will have one hell of a hard time ever breathing again." He lowered the bow reluctantly, his jaw clenched.

"Just let her go and we'll be out of your hair." The Captain put his shield down and held his hands up in surrender as he took another step towards the two women.

"And for a short while you maybe actually will..." She looked serious then, lips in a tight line and brows furrowed, no more games. She looked at each of them in turn, lingering just a moment longer on Thor. "You really don't have anything better to do than chase little ol' me and this silly blue rock?"

Just as she said that Stark's voice echoed Natasha's in their earpieces. "Guys, we have a problem."

They didn't get to hear the rest of it, the roof coming down on them in a blaze. Evelyn used the stone to get outside, discarding her hostage there with a push. She went back into the house, zapping in and out of places, making sure all her kittens had gotten out safely and saving one that got trapped behind a fallen door. She got back outside, feline in hand, the once pristine white fur covered in some sooth. She scowled at the small patch of dirt like it had insulted her entire blood line.

The day was turning more troublesome than she had anticipated and she was thinking of just leaving and leaving everything behind. It would take them a while to find her in some small town in Japan and she was pretty sure the cherry trees were in full boom that time of the ear. She cared very little for the house in particular, but she did long for a place of her own. Next time, she will just buy the damn thing with gold. She turned to see the rest of the Avengers scurrying out of the flames, Thor helping the limping archer. She looked at the Asgardian, his long hair clinging to his face from the heat inside, his jaw so sharp and well defined it could probably cut diamonds. She remembered the feeling of being crushed in those strong arms, his lips on hers hungry for more. There was definitely some chemistry there and it was a god dammed shame he wasn't up to some more fun, even it turned out to be jut that - some harmless fun. Their eyes met across the lawn of golden statues and after a moment he frowned. She blinked out of sight the next, missing the robot that blew her mansion up.

She was halfway across the world, underneath a cherry tree with a bottle of sake, Gandalf - the white kitten - snoozing on her lap, when news of Ultron reached her. She hadn't stopped to analyze the who fired at her house and why that day and it turned out to bite her in the ass. The Avengers were an annoyance, but that murderous robot was something else entirely. She scrolled on the phone, her mind already half made to interfere, when she stumbled on a video of the AI.

"I was designed to save the world. People would look to the sky and see... hope. I think I'll take that first. There's only one path to peace: their extinction."

Well she couldn't have that, could she? She looked up the robot a little more, until she found something big was going down in Sokovia. That had to be good enough. She chugged the rest of her sake and let out a long sight. For being called Earth's mightiest heroes, the Avengers were sure attracting a lot of trouble. She stood up, placing Gandalf on the blanket in her stead and straightening her kimono before using the stone still on her bracelet to get tho where all the action was at.

She hadn't expected to find Sokovia in the air, slowly ascending. She cocked her head at the sight, arms crossed and lips pursed. She should have probably researched more, but she doubted she'd understand the science behind it or the reasoning of an AI gone rogue. She flew closer to the edges of the city, still cautious of the whole thing when she heard screaming from her left. There was the good ol' Captain America trying hard to keep two cars from falling over the edge. She was already flying towards them when the cars slipped forward and a second later she was beneath one of the cars, stopping it midair. The other one flew past her, but there was no one in it anymore. As she flew up towards the edge, she saw the Captain and Thor looking strangely at her, car held overhead. She placed it on the ground with a thud, the family inside scurrying away to safety.

"What are you doing here?" The God of Thunder sounder almost panicked. She eyed him curiously, eyebrow raised. He had been missing from a few of the heroes' fights with the AI, but she hadn't taken it as anything. Those reports were mostly speculations and hearsay anyway, but it there was something strange about him, something different.

"Well, that's a nice way to thank me. I should just go, let you guys handle... this." She gestured towards the crumbling edge of the road, annoyance seeping through her every word. He glared at her and turned to walk away.

"Go ahead, we don't need you."

"Actually we could really use all the help we could get." The Captain chimed in, looking her up and down before nodding once more. "Don't think this gets you off the hook for the Tsseract though."

"One crisis at a time, right?" She winked at them and darted towards the sky where a flock of robots were coming in, smashing them to pieces with her bare fists. They looked like the Ultron fellow, but not quite and she figured if she killed the brain the minions would follow. Wasn't quite sure what the floating country would do in that scenario... hopefully descend back in it's place painfully slow. She was scouring the place, punching robots and occasionally helping people to safety blonde god turned up again, his hammer getting a robot that had snuck behind her and the two kids she was leading away from the street and into the carrier. She turned towards him, the kids running toward who she assumed were their parents.

"I could have handled it."

"Sure you did."

They smacked a bunch more of the metal pests, their supply seemingly endless. He got quite a few at a time with his hammer and she observed his tactics and tried mimicking a few. She was strong, but had little experience in actual fighting. So as he grabbed a mini-Ultron and swung him at his brethren she copied the move, a little squeal of excitement leaving her lips. She knew how to punch stuff, that wasn't hard, but it was actually kind of fun to smash things in style. They were back to back again, robots swarming around ans Evelyn got that deja vu feeling.

"This reminds me of New York." She offered the god a cheerful smile, but his scowl seemed to only deepen. Had she lain insult on him and his family somehow? Was his ego that bruised over not retrieving the damn glowing stone from her? "So, would you feel me in on what's happening around here? I seemed to have misplaced my earpiece." She was met with more silence from the man, albeit they were busy tearing robots apart. Still, it bothered her she had no idea if there was a plan in sight or not. They were evacuating the civilians, so things were not looking good. They were done with the latest batch of Ultron's spawns and she flew away from him. No need to ponder on what was going in that pretty head of his, not her problem.

She made her way to across Sokovia, smashing and punching robots here and there, but still no sight of Ultron. She was about to search for any other Avenger besides Thor to get some information, when she stumbled upon the archer, Hawkeye, with a kid in his arms. A ship came in sight, guns drawn, before she could even open her mouth to ask any question. Now, she had very little experience with any of the mess she found herself in, crazy AI and floating chunks of earth, but that aircraft screamed trouble. It started firing but she was on it, picking up a long metal pole, probably from a street light, and throwing it like a javelin. It hit the guns straight on, but not before she got hit in the shoulder.

The next couple of minutes were a blur. For all her strength, she was a bit of a baby when actual pain hit her. Or perhaps she had gotten too used to not feeling it. She had gotten hurt in New York as well and at her mansion a few days before, but those were scratches and bumps compared to whatever was happening to her then. Blood was soaking her kimono, so it was probably not pretty. She didn't quite dare look.

What she remembered came in flashes. A white haired man appearing out of nowhere and stumbling before them, right leg bloody. Hawkeye helping her and the man to the carrier, the three collapsing on the floor. She remembered hearing thunder like never before, right before Sokovia was blown to bits. And she remembered Thor coming on the carrier, all wet. Even with all the blood loss she would have still teased him a little, if not for the surprise and _concern_ in his steel blue eyes when they landed on her. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight, her patchy vision focusing only on him.

And then he took a step towards her and she blinked away.


End file.
